Sandy Tales
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: Locran and Lysander have a fun day out at the beach. With water,sand,memories and magical creatures,the day couldn't have got better!


_This is my first attempt at writing a story on any of the characters present in the story. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Enjoy..._

* * *

><p>Luna and Rolf had recently acquired secret information on the remains of the stretched-horned snorkack from the 16th century, which were the predecessors of the crumple-horned snorkack. It was believed to have surfaced in South France. They had, immediately, set off with Locran and Lysander.<p>

Three year old Locran came running into his parents' room holding a stuffed crup. Yes, a stuffed crup. In the Scamander household, you did not find teddy bears or dolls or cars, you found a variety of miscellaneous creatures, some dangerous and some safe. You also found stuffed toys shaped the same.

"Mum, its beach day today! You said we could play with the sand and shells and water," he said smiling.

"Yes Locran, I remember, "Luna said returning the smile, "Get Lysander to get ready. Pack your beach clothes and don't forget the Sand set!"

Luna remembered her promise to the kids. But Rolf was also supposed to be there. Now, he had been gone for four days excavating bones. Luna had terribly wanted to go, but stayed back for the kids.

The sea was something that had always awed Luna. The water, the breeze, the sand-it was one of natures' beautiful creations.

The minute they entered the shore line, Locran ran towards the sea. Luna bent down and carried Lysander, who did not seem as excited as his twin. But when she reached the water, Luna was surprised to see Locran standing with his back to the water.

"What's the matter, darling?" Luna asked, as Lysander descended from her.

"There are many people," Locran replies shyly.

"Aww...But that's ok. Nobody will bother you."

"I want to play with the sand," Lysander declared.

And so the muddy business began.

No sooner had Luna reached out for her camera to click a picture, than she noticed her boys rolling all over the sand. Their freshly laundered clothes from two hours previous were now brown and sparkly with the sand. They began throwing sand on each other, while chasing each other around.

They had very soon built a 3 feet tall sand castle, which administered with Luna's magic, stood proud and tall.

Though three years was a little young to learn how to write, this pair was extremely brilliant. With a little help from their mother, the words "We were here" were written on the sand.

After a little persuasion, she managed to send her boys into the sea. This time, she joined them in the fun.

They threw water at each other, jumped at the waves and stared with joy at the setting sun. The yellow circle in the sky turned orange and then red and finally disappeared behind the water in what look like the edge of the world.

The boys and Luna sat on the shore staring at the water while they each munched on a cookie.

Every now and then Luna showed them fascinating creatures like crabs and birds and explained to them how they should appreciate nature and all its beauties.

Suddenly, Lysander pipes up," mum, when did you first visit the beach? What happened when you were there?"

Luna smiled at the memory of her first beach visit.

"It was a long long time ago. When I was five years old."

"What happened, mum?" he children asked curiously.

"Well, I loved the water. But just like Locran, I was intimidated when I arrived at the beach. My father coaxed me to enter but I was adamant about not entering. Grandpa Xenophilius thought that I was being silly and took me by hand and forced my head into the water. That was enough. After that I was always swimming and trying to explore the underwater. That was also the day I met your uncle Neville for the first time."

"The uncle who always gives us chocolates?" Locran asked interested.

"Yes. But he didn't remember that we had met before until I told him so in Hogwarts. I was five and he was a year older. He, like me, was scared of the water. But having had a swim, I felt very brave. I saw a small fat boy hiding behind his uncle while his grandma chided him for being so cowardly. I went to him and asked his name. He gave me a very scared look, but replied all the same.

"Do you know magic?" I asked him.

"Yes...but my family thinks I'm too weak to perform any magic. They say I'm not like my daddy." He had replied.

"Where is your daddy?" I had asked, queerly peeping around.

"He's in the hospital. He can't even recognise me," he confided in me sadly.

I felt really sad for the boy.

"Come with me to the water. I promise it won't hurt."

With a little persuasion I dragged him to the water. And soon we were having so much fun.

When it was time to leave, he turned to me and told me, "You are a very nice girl. I'm sure we will be very good friends."

And that is the story of my first visit to the beach," Luna concluded smiling.

The boys looked happy.

"Uncle Neville was right, you are still friends," Lysander said.

"Yes, it's an odd thing isn't it? That was the day I decided to be nice to everyone I meet. However odd or weird they are, you can always find something nice in them."

It was now getting quite dark.

"I think it's time to go," Luna said," Let's gather our things up."

They were about to set off, when Lysander called out to Luna.

"Mum! Mum! Come here. Look what we found!"

Luna ran toward the water edge, where her sons had captured a very weird looking creature. It had the head of a snake with fangs but its body was modified to have fins and it also had legs like a grass hopper.

Luna stared at it with awe.

"Boys, I think you just found a new magical creature!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed=<em>)

Written for Morning Lilies **Photo Album Competition.**


End file.
